memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:,monkey
This article remains redlinked as a tribute to the extinct species of humpbacked monkey ---- Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ---- monkey2: Monkey squared, twice the monkey ---- I'm like one monkey, times another monkey--[[User:,monkey|'monkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 20:44, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Creating subpages Please do not create excessive, pointless user subpages... in fact, please don't create any pointless pages, period. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:02, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *ok, I just naturally assumed I could add as much pointlessness as I wanted to if I added it to a personal subpage, I guess I just won't do it again--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 15:53, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :: No, we are here to build an encyclopedia, not for you to have a playground of pointlessness by creating such subpages. The primary purpose of subpages is to create archives, such as for old discussions, in order to decrease the volume of content on your talk page, or talk pages in general. Please focus more on creating a Star Trek encyclopedia with the rest of us and focus less on creating any more subpages. --Alan del Beccio 17:23, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Fine, from now on, I won't use anymore subpages, and I'll make sure to only make one edit to an article then move on--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 17:27, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::My point about making "one edit" was in reference to you not using the "show preview" and having the rest of us assume you were done with something that you had otherwise prematurely saved. --Alan del Beccio 17:30, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Humpbacked monkey link Please removed the links to "Humpbacked monkey" from your signature, as it is leaving red links on all the talk pages you edit, so it's probably growing on the "wanted pages" list, when it shouldn't be on there in the first place. Thanks. - AJ Halliwell 15:29, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Fine--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 15:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::You might also consider simply not having a redlink of any kind in your sig, as it creates the same problem. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't quite see how redorange font is going to create any problems, other than confusing the color blind--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 15:51, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::: ...or a mock red links, for that matter, to an unnecessary subpage. Otherwise, we would appreciate it if you would make contributions that are more valuable to the progress of this site, and less vandal-like, ie refs to the "Humpbacked monkey." --Alan del Beccio 15:53, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it makes it look like you have a red link in the sig that will create problems in the most wanted page. Granted, in this case you have simply used code to color a link to an existing article (the link is unneeded though, as it just links to the subpage you are using for your sig code, and we all see the sig code every time you use it). --OuroborosCobra talk 15:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Fine, now it's just plain orangered font, with no link at all--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 15:59, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Encouraging others to edit your user page This is probably a bad idea, as anyone (except for admins) editing your user page would be violating MA policy. The answer to your equation is 2. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:14, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Or zero, but I see your point, and have a simple enough fix--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 17:15, 10 August 2006 (UTC)